moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Booth Merchandise (TCC)
This page will be used to explain the merch of the Celestial Court's booth whether they're individual or at an event like the Blue Moon Market or the Tournament of Ages. They are a combination of several different businesses, and thus, the business owners entrust their products with whoever is running the stand on that day. If they're not part of guild or being accompanied by Elphi or Donald Groshings, it's very unlikely they're selling anything for the Court. If a problem occurs where someone forces you to give them OOC payment and you're not receiving a tangible item, they're being outright rude to you, ignoring your approaches to the business, bring anything from IC into OOC, or any other issues, please contact the GM, Elphi via WoW Mail. All of the products have multi-colored, circular stickers with their prices written on them. All items are IC, meaning all interactions are to be made ICly. No real gold is required. Explosives = Provided by Service With A Bang!, all items have the logo (a bomb with the word 'BOOM!' in front of it) spray-painted onto the packaging. Every explosive is in a wooden box for safety. You must have a license to purchase these items! = * Small Bronze Bomb, inflicts a small amount of damage up to a 3 yard radius, 15 silver 5 left * Ez-Thro Dynamite, inflicts a small amount of damage up to a 5 yard radius, 25 silver 8 left * "The Godslayer", Mithril Frag Grenade, inflicts a large amount of damage up to a 8 yard radius, 10g 3 left * Hi-Explosive Thorium Grenade, inflicts a large amount of damage up to a 10 yard radius, 15g 5 left * "Coma Comet", Flashbang Grenade, blinds those within a five yard radius, 3 gold 10 left = These are less dangerous items and are placed at the front of the stand and on the ground stacked low before it. They are still packaged, but don't require a license. All children must be with an adult! = * Box of 12 Red Sparklers, burn out within 15 minutes, 5 silver 15 left * Box of 12 Blue Sparklers, burn out within 15 minutes, 5 silver 15 left * Box of 6 Rainbow Sparkles, burn out within 15 minutes, 10 silver 15 left * "Silly's Sparklers", 5 purple and green sparklers that burn out within 15 minutes, free* 25 left = *with proof of purchase of a copy of an issue of the Silly's Stories newspaper = * Box of 30 multi-colored poppers, tiny explosion once hit with a hard surface, 5 silver 29 left * Sampler Box, comes with a small red rocket, green snake burst, and yellow rose firework, 25 silver 5 left Beauty Products = Provided by Aurora Aromatics, all items are made with all natural ingredients. A label on the back explains the ingredients inside and a disclaimer that any allergies that occur due to someone with a peanut-allergy using a peanut butter face mask getting very sick is not the responsibility of Aurora Aromatics. = Perfumes and Colognes * Glacier by Monara, cologne that smells of the air of Dun Morogh, almost minty, 1 gold a bottle 15 left * Boss by Huge Boss, cologne that smells strongly of cinnamon whiskey, 30 gold a bottle 15 left * Channel No5 by Paris, perfume that smells of vanilla and nutmeg, 15 gold a bottle 15 left * Rock 'n Rose by Voth Virl, perfume that smells of black roses, 1 gold a bottle 15 left * Babygirl by Tawna, perfume that smells like strawberries sprinkled with sugar, 5 gold a bottle 15 left Body Care '' * Luxury Facial Mask, made of heaven peaches and golden lotus petals, 5 gold a pack '''10 left' * Healing Oil for Injuries, made of fadeleaf, bruiseweed, and green tea leaves, 3 gold a bottle 20 left * Cooling Rub for Burns, made of frost lotus & snow lilies, 3 gold a bottle 15 left * Soothing Bath Salts, made of twilight jasmine, hints of moonstone & star of elune, 2 gold a bottle 13 left * Silky Body Lotion, made of silkweed w/ heartblossom for scent & hints of rubies for shimmer, 2 gold a bottle 17 left * Moisturizing Lip Balm, made just as the lotion, but with earthroot gel for a healing factor, 50 silver a tube 25 left Communication Devices = Provided by Groshings Communications, all items are engineered by a cross of Goblin and Gnomish engineering. Feel free to ask about buying these items in bulk or customized. They'll set up a deal with you. Warranties are offered for all models. One year warranty is 35g, and should anything happen to you communication device during that year, you will receive a replacement or a repair upon informing the company through mail and sending the damaged device. This does not apply to lost items or dead batteries. = * Jenny 16 - Jenny is a solar powered, black, walkie talkie model. It is waterproof and the mic is incredibly sensitive. To shut off the mic, just press the red, circular button on top, across from the mic. This is a basic model, and the frequency can be easily tapped or shared. 45g a comm. 8 left in black' 5 left in gold 3 left in pink' * Mark 2 - Mark's microphone can not be shut off manually. The model is thin, solar powered, and waterproof. The wire is colored to several different hair colors, and ones to match specific hair can be made. This is to blend in to the hair and look like just another strand. People with short hair are given black wires. Inability to shut off the mics is ideal for guilds, the constant sound allowing for the leaders to follow their members' every move. 75g a comm. 10 left w/ black wire' 5 left w/ redhead wire 6 left w/ blonde wire 1 left w/ rainbow wire 1 left w/ purple wire' * Sen 8 - Sen is a larger device of recording, being a black, rectangular shape. It has a plastic, clear panel, covering a couple of buttons. One has a red dot in the center, another has two triangles pointing left, two pointing right, a square, and one triangle pointing rignt. Record, rewind, fast forward, stop, and play. The microphone is on the top of the device and each Sen comes with 5 tapes. Tapes can only be played using any version of a Sen model, even the old, gnome-sized model, should you own or find a functioning one. This device is solar powered, not waterproof. The microphone is very sensitive and can catch the slightest cough. 60g a recorder. 3 left * Sar 5 - Sar is a recording device about the size of an Andes bar, 1.5 inches in length, 0.75 inches in width, and 0.25 inches in thickness. It is solar powered, can hold 8 hours of audio, and waterproof. The microphone is very sensitive to sounds about and if placed in the proper location, can catch murmurs. This device is good for discretion in order to acquire info, but to save the audio, it must be transferred to a Sen tape. Any Groshings employee is trained to do this, and mailing it to them for it to be done for you costs 5g per hour of audio. What is on the tape is your business, but the contents must be listened to in order to assure the sound was processed properly. 80g a recorder. Large orders are not made for this device. 10 left * Norris 5 - A camera, silver in color, with two black panels on either side. There is a small circular lens and a rectangular viewing glass. It is equipped with a 1 mile zoom radius, flash setting, quick shutter function, 3 filters, and runs on solar power. The next update should include night vision. Inside of the two panels are film rolls that can hold 50 pictures each, but can only be developed in a shop in Dalaran, currently. This device is waterproof! 45g a camera, 5g a film roll, 20g to process (will take a week to process for every ten images). 10 left in silver' 2 left in pink' * Alarm-O-Pup Type 4 - Similar to the alarm bots, this is a robot that scans a designated area and alerts when intruders pass through. However, this one is made to look like a puppy with the scanners as big eyes and sound receptors as drooping ears. When alerted, a bark sound will emit loud enough to reach a half mile away and continue until the 'stop' button is pressed, it is damaged, or a minute passes. The controls are on the collar, but the buttons aren't labeled. Fortunately, it comes with a manual. Alarm-O-Pup is able to mimick animal behaviors such as dragging his butt on the ground, asking for pets, and chewing your shoes. If you or your family wants a reliable guard dog, that's cute enough to keep around, Alarm-O-Pup is the one for you! 250g a pup. 1 in blue collar' 2 in red collar 1 in green collar SOLD OUT 1 in all white' * Gnomish Army Knife - The Gnomish Army Knife is a multi-purpose tool that has the following functions: cutting with a knife, saw, scissors, a can opener, bottle opener, cork screw, screw driver, magnifying glass, hook disgorger, ruler, nail file, nail cleaner, key ring, tweezers, and toothpick. Keep in mind, this is all packed into a small space, so the items are miniature. This is ideal for adventurers or to give to a loved one to ensure their safety in many situations. 15g a knife 10 left in red' 5 in blue and gold 3 left in pink' Desserts = Provided by Azerothian Appetite, Elphi creates sweets specifically to draw people to her booth with the scents. She occasionally gives samples and does her best to keep her prices low. All foods are presented for all to view behind a glass case or in clear wrapping, but can be put in a wooden box or paper bag for the customers to carry around. = * Almost Over-Stuffed Red Bean Buns, 13 silver a bun 9 left * Nut Crunch Brownies (contain walnuts, almonds, and pecans), 5 silver a brownie 13 left * Hellboar Bacon Chocolate Cookies (very spicy), 3 silver a cookie 17 left * Galaxy Pops (moonberry flavored, made to resemble planets), 2 silver a lollipop 54 left * Dark Chocolate and Caramel Candy Bar, 4 silver a bar 10 left * Blueberry Muffins with Blueberry Filling, 5 silver a muffin 6 left * Cheese Stuffed, Garlic Breadsticks, 3 silver a stick 15 left * Cotton Candy (bubblegum, watermelon, or snowplum flavor), 7 silver a cone B 100% full, W 95% full, S 100% full She will also be selling glasses of moonberry juice, sunfruit juice, fizzy limeade, raspberry-flavored water, and sweetened goat's milk for just 1 silver a glass. It comes with a lid and a straw and is recyclable! Category:The Celestial Court (Guild) Category:Merchants Category:Events Category:Businesses Category:Business Organizations